


Tintagel

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still the sea rolls forever on, like none of this ever existed, and the waves crash onto the rocks below</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tintagel

 

She stands high above the waves, on the top of the cliff, overlooking the entire coastline and defending Cornwall from invaders like a high priestess. She is magnificent, her mighty stones walls the last barrier against the elements and the sea, her regal stance dominating the skyline. 

For all Uther's talk of Camelot, this is Igraine's favourite place in the world. Camelot might be bigger, richer, grander, but nothing can beat Tintagel for making her breath hitch in her throat. Tintagel is her mistress, she is where her heart belongs, this ancient hall of her forbears. There is no other place she would have chosen for her lying in. This is where her miracle baby will be born, the one that was never meant to be. The first breath he will take will be the salty sea air, the first sounds he hears will be the waves crashing against the rocks, and Tintagel will protect him all his life, just as she has Igraine.

She cannot know the fate that awaits her beloved ancestral home. Out of respect for Igraine, Uther will not have her razed to the ground. He will not need to. He will lock her gates and let time and the elements eventually do their worst. The inhabitants will disperse to the wind, long after Uther is gone, her mighty stones will fall to the sea below, her majesty will be no more. Laughter will never again echo theses halls, although one last bairn will cry. He will cry for a mother he'll never know as he is spirited away from here to a land she did not belong.

Through the centuries, all shall be forgot, as ancient magics and forgotten ghosts roam halls that are no longer there. And still the sea rolls forever on, like none of this ever existed, and the waves crash onto the rocks below.

 


End file.
